Pourquoi
by Griffy07
Summary: ONE SHOT Simplement une toute petite vision de la vie par Vincent Crabbe… mais toute pitite pitite!


**Disclaimer** : Les persos… blablabla.. rien à moi tout à JK…

**Résume** : ONE SHOT-- Simplement une toute petite vision de la vie par Vincent Crabbe…

**Note : **Bon, pour expliquer brièvement le pourquoi de cette mini POV… ben… voilà, il se trouve que g été à **l'avant-première Européenne  de Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban** -- Celle qui à eu lieu à Londres – avec une amie… et j'ai découvert en la personne de _Jamie Waylett_ – l'acteur qui jour Crabbe justement --  qqun de formidable !! J'ai été obsédée par le fait d'écrire quelque chose de bien sur le personnage qu'il incarne pendant des jours et des jours !!!  Parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai assez de mal à me résoudre au fait que ce personnage soit purement bête et méchant – ce qu'il est véritablement en fait lol – du coup, comme personne ne s'était aventurer à écrire autre chose… voilà… ça perturbe ce genre de pitit truc, je l'admet, et je ne m'attend pas à ce qu'il y ai beaucoup de lecteur non plus – peu de fans s'intéressent de près à ce personnage !! – mais je me suis fait plaisir alors voil

**« Mes plus sincères remerciements à tout ceux qui seront venu lire quand même !!!! »**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pourquoi… ? Voilà un mot qui revient sans cesse dans mon esprit que beaucoup considère comme inexistant.

_Pourquoi_ moi ?

_Pourquoi_ dois-je fais ça ?

_Pourquoi_ n'ai-je aucun contrôle sur ma vie ?

_Pourquoi_ est-ce que j'obéis ?

_Pourquoi_ est-ce que je me tais ?

_Pourquoi_…

Voilà aujourd'hui 6 ans que je suis dans cette prestigieuse école qu'est Poudlard. Et tout ce qui en ressort c'est toutes ces questions…  et ce mot…

_Pourquoi_

Je ne peux pas expliquer le fait que je sois « ami » avec Draco Malfoy. Puisque je ne l'ai pas choisi. Je ne peux pas non plus expliquer le fait que je sois « ami » avec Gregory Goyle. Puisque je ne l'ai pas choisi non plus. Et je ne peux même pas expliquer ma raison de vivre… pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'en ai aucune. A part servir de garde du corps, gorille et chien-protecteur à celui que je me dois de considérer comme supérieur, je n'ai rien. Rien… et personne.

Il paraît qu'un jour Dumbledore avait dit : « Ce sont nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes… »

Alors j'ai besoin qu'on m'explique. _Pourquoi_ est-ce que j'ai été envoyé chez les Serpentard ? _Pourquoi_ m'avoir envoyé dans la maison que je redoutais le plus ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis condamné à ne pas avoir le choix ? Comment le vieux sorcier peut-il avoir raison alors que ce n'était pas _MON_ choix… ? _Pourquoi_ ?

Chaque jour je me répugne plus encore… Je me vois marcher derrière les pas de Draco tel un chien qui attend qu'on lui donne un ordre, pour ensuite recevoir son os… Je me vois ricaner bêtement à des phrases, des mots, des insultes que je trouve même pas drôles…

Tout ça n'a aucun sens. Ma vie n'a aucun sens…

Oh bien sur, j'aurai pu essayer de me défaire de tout ça, et tenter de me faire une vie à l'écart. Recommencer. Avoir une vie sociale normale. Mais c'est, et ça a toujours été impossible… De plus, il est trop tard… Pour plusieurs raisons.

La première. Parce que je ne sais pas comment faire… Je n'ai pas d'amis. Personne pour me guider, m'aider, me conseiller… Je ne suis pas Harry Potter qui, lui, bénéficie de tout le soutient dont il a besoin… Dumbledore, professeur et autres proches dont je ne connais pas les identités…

La seconde. A cause de mes parents… Ils sont des partisans de Lord Voldemort. Et si jamais _il_ apprend que le fils d'un de ses fidèles mangemorts avait décidé de trahir son sang pour ne pas entrer dans les rangs, _il_ les tuerait sur le champ… et malgré leur statut, je dois avouer que je tiens quand même à eux. Ce sont mes parents après tout…

La dernière et principale raison. Parce que j'ai tenue à la vie. Aussi misérable soit-elle, je n'ai pas tenue à mourir sans avoir pu goûter aux plaisirs simples et normaux qu'elle peut offrir. Sans avoir pu, ne serai-ce que deviner, ce à quoi peu ressembler un semblant de sentiment d'amour. De plénitude. De vivre sans cette éternelle crainte qu'on découvre que je ne suis pas... ce que je semble être…

Plus les heures, les jours, les semaines et les mois passaient, et plus je me suis  fais à cette sinistre idée que je n'ai ni passé, ni futur.

La sensation de n'exister seulement à travers quelqu'un d'autre est une chose que personne ne devrait avoir à supporter. Je ne le souhaiterai même pas à mon pire ennemi. Qui d'ailleurs est supposé être, le si célèbre, Harry Potter.

D'ailleurs, il ne m'a jamais rien fait. Jamais. Et pourtant je dois le haïr. Tout comme  Weasley, son ami si fidèle. Et la petite Granger aussi… Hermione… très jolie… mais Gryffondor… et surtout sang-de-bourbe qui plus est.

De parfaits exemples du genre de détails plus qu'infime qui, pourtant, oblige certaine personne – comme moi -- à être contre-nature.

Je ne suis pas moi-même. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Et je ne le serai jamais. Ce n'est  plus une interrogation… mais une certitude.

J'ai longtemps espéré trouver quelqu'un qui m'aurait aidé à trouver la porte de sortit. La voie qui m'aiderai à trouver enfin la quiétude qui m'est interdite. En vain.

Aujourd'hui j'écris sans doute les dernières lignes de ma vie. Et si une quelconque personne en ce monde aura eu l'opportunité de les lire, se sera sans aucun doute parce que je serai mort.

Non, je ne me serai pas suicidé. Ce n'est pas mon genre. Mais je serai mort au combat. Probablement atteint par un sort mortel de l'un des Gryffondor qui jadis furent mes « camarades » de classes. Ou simplement exécuté sous les ordres de celui qui est mon maître. Vous-Savez-Qui.

Aussi, vous devez savoir que personne n'aura jamais réellement connu Vincent Crabbe. Pas même mes propres parents. Se terrer dans une vie qui n'est pas la vôtre n'est pas chose facile…C'est comme laisser sécher les pétales d'une fleur dans les pages d'une gros ouvrage que personne, plus jamais, n'ouvrira. A la différence que se ne seront pas des pétales qui mourront, mais une âme.

 Alors un conseil : ouvrez l'œil ! Il y a sans aucun doute, une personne dans votre entourage qui se trouve dans le même cas que moi…  Ne laissez pas cette personne gâcher son existence. Ne laissez pas cette si petite flamme de vie mourir dans un corps et une attitude qui n'est pas la sienne. Vous ne feriez que la tuer.

Ce n'est pas très compliqué pourtant…

Il suffit simplement d'ouvrir un petit les yeux…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**_Griff-_** Voil !! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce tout pitit pitit texte… j'espère que... ben que ça vous aura plus quand même et que, quelque part, certain auront une vision un petit moins… comment dire.. _Ridicule_ de ce personnage.  Gros bisous à tous… et à bientôt !!!


End file.
